


Love Language

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: People understand love in different ways... something Gellert would come to find.He had to learn better, not just English, but the language of Albus.





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachofhighgarden (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachofhighgarden+%28on+tumblr%29).



**Grindeldore - “Are you in love with me?” & “I want you to touch me here.”**

~*~

The two had been reading so quietly in the night-

“Are you in love with me?”

-but it seemed the quiet was over as this one question was presented without warning.

It was not long before Albus, the speaker of those questioning words, burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, you’re expression-” He pointed to the surprised look that had formed on his companion’s face, “Do not look so alarmed.” He tried to sooth, “I meant it as a joke, of course.”

And Gellert had indeed been surprised, “Of course.” He repeated, unsure of what could have passed through the other’s mind to have him ask such a thing, and even more so to act in such a way, “A joke.”

With all that the summer had brought for them both, Gellert had been sure that this one fact was clear. In all the riddles and topics they had shared together, this one in particular seemed the most explored. Had he not already proven his love through his body? And Gellert knew well that sex was not indicative of love, but surely his presence after was. He had felt sure that any inherent motive need not be spoken aloud.

That was why, Gellert had been sure the other had to know the answer to that question…well, he had been sure until now.

There was a slight bitterness in Albus’s tone as he had said those words.

Meant as a joke-

There was no way Gellert could believe that.

Albus had gone back to his reading, but Gellert could not. He still tried to decode the other’s words, what could have ever possessed the other to speak them.

And it was the most improbable.

Albus Dumbledore… did not know something.

Gellert was sure Albus must know of love, so perhaps he simply did not know of Gellert’s love.

Where Gellert believed he was screaming his love, Albus heard nothing.

The language of love can come in many forms and only a small percentage of that was spoken.

Gellert decided to try something new…

“Touch me.”

“What?” Albus choked, flustered though there was not an inch of the other that had gone untouched.

Gellert watched the other squirm, watched him crumble beneath a lie he still continued to tell himself, “It is all a joke, a game-” He reminded all the other had implied, “But I still want to play through this idea of yours.”

Albus could not say a word, closing the book.

“Was I mistaken?” Gellert asked, “Do **you** love **me**?”

It was impossible to say, despite how Albus opened his mouth, the words refused to leave his lips… the truth refused to be spoken. He had always lived on an island of lies.

“I-“

Gellert nodded, “I know, I know.” He hushed, eyes gleaming, “There is no way you love me.” Of course he knew this was not the case.

Albus shook his head, “That’s not-” He paused as though he had expected Gellert to interrupt him yet again, but he did not.

Gellert moved closer, “I want you to touch me here.”

“Where?”

And that is exactly what Gellert had hoped, “Here.” He took the other’s hand in his. Asking politely-, “May I?” to guide it to its destination.

Albus nodded once, his eyes closing unto the sight of his hand being moved to wherever it was Gellert desired.  

Feeling of warm flesh under his fingertips, a strong pulse beating against them. Albus was not sure which of them it came from.

He finally opened his eyes to find his hand caressing the other’s neck.

It was an innocent enough touch, one Albus had not expected.

“Well?” Gellert asked, as serious and delicate as though they were concocting a potion together, “Do you feel it?”

“A heartbeat.”

“And what does it speak to you?” Gellert kept the cold fingers pressed against him, “Does it answer your question?”

“No. It merely shows that you are either anxious or aroused.”

Not love.

 _You are infuriating sometimes._ Gellert wanted to say as he loosened his grip, and Albus let his hand fall away.

He had thought a sickeningly sweet romantic approach would do the trick… but it was not a language Albus understood.

Sex. He could explain away.

Romance. He simply turned to science…

The Hogwart’s graduate enjoyed fact.

And that was when Gellert understood what had to be said. Words he only remembered telling his mother and father on rare occasion, and never meant, “I love you.”

Until now.

The words meant nothing to him, but he saw how they made the other’s face light up, “Really?” It was not a question.

Albus had believed his words in an instant, something Gellert would have never thought he would cling to.

The two were so similar, but in this respect there was still a language barrier between them.

It was something Gellert wanted to learn.

And Albus moved toward him, seemingly already versed in all Gellert knew of love.


End file.
